


Fourteen Days, Three Hours, Twenty-Seven Seconds

by wakeupstiles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blood, Cage Fights, College AU, F/M, Flirting, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Modern AU, Violence, doctor roan, student raven, underground fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She needed to do something drastic. She just didn’t think drastic would mean getting into a fighting ring at the city underground. And she certainly didn’t think it would result in having a hot doctor patching her up, but hey, she wasn’t complaining, even if she did have a broken nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourteen Days, Three Hours, Twenty-Seven Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for 5+1 things au's

She couldn’t get it out of her mind. Him with her. Her with him. Both naked, fucking on his bed. With the lights on. With the _fucking lights on._ It was so vanilla and laughable but at the same time it was enough to piss her off. Because, _hello,_ your boyfriend cheating on you with your best friend would piss anyone who cared off.

It was supposed to be a fun night. She’d call him on Skype like she always did and he would answer, shirtless and most likely pants less and she’d be on the other end wearing lingerie or nothing at all. They’d have fun. It would be nice. But instead when she called him and he accidentally answered she got a front row seat to him screwing her childhood best friend—the one who was supposed to be at her mother’s wedding. Yeah, some wedding.

After that little show rage flowed through her like oxygen and she really needed to hit something to stop herself from flying home and killing the bastard—and the backstabber of a best friend. So, she threw her laptop out the window (she regretted that now) and punched her dorm wall (Octavia was going to kill her for leaving a dent), most likely breaking her thumb in the process (it didn’t hurt as bad as one would think).

Despite doing those things, though, it still didn’t make her feel better. She roamed the streets of Chicago, not really knowing where she was going, not exactly caring about the destination.

She passed an alley, saw a group of people waiting to go through the red door at the end of it that blended in with the brick. She should have continued walking, but curiosity got the better of her and she turned down the way, careful to keep her distance from the four people who hadn’t walked in yet.

“Bets before we go in.” A male voice said.

“Lincoln’s gonna kick his ass all the way.” A female scoffed.

“Thanks for that.” A different male muttered.

“I only speak the truth, baby.” The same female replied, a smile in her tone.

Raven’s eyebrows perked up as she approached the small group of people. “What, is this Fight Club or something?” She questioned boredly.

The four people swirled around, eyes wide until they recognized who it was behind them.

“Kind of.” Murphy said with a shrug.

“What are you doing here?” Emori asked, though she gave her friend a hug anyway.

“I thought you had a date with Finn.” Octavia stated, eyebrows knitted together.

“No, it’s not Fight Club.” Lincoln sighed, rolling his eyes.

Raven eyed each of them, then the awaiting door. How long had they been going to this thing and why had they never invited her? She was sure she’d made it abundantly clear that she could fight. But, whatever. With a shrug she reached into her back pocket and pulled out her wallet. “I’m in.”

Lincoln’s eyes grew wide. “Wait, are you sure?”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “What, you don’t think I can fight?”

“ _No_ I know you can fight but this isn’t kickboxing at the gym, Raven. The guys in there…they play dirty.”

“Good.” She pushed passed them and knocked on the door. A little window slid open at eye level and light grey eyes stared into her dark ones. “How much for a buy in?”

“Fifty.” The girl said.

Raven nodded, slipped her a fifty through the slot. Then the door opened and she stepped inside.

 

 

She walked through the emergency room doors two hours later, limping, bleeding, swollen. Emori and Octavia insisted they go in with her just in case she passed out. Raven was too tired to object. Though she was banged up she didn’t feel any pain; she was pretty sure the adrenalin would wear off in a few more minutes and then she’d be regretting her decision to step into that cage. She’d lost, but she didn’t go down easily; the woman she fought against, Anya, had a busted lip, broken ankle, and two black eyes before Raven went down. She felt proud of herself for that, despite having a broken nose herself.

“You guys can go home now.” Raven muttered her voice low and muffled because _fuck_ it hurt to talk.

The concern and worry never left her friends faces. “Are you sure?” Emori asked, fixing Raven’s hair in a braid so that it wouldn’t get matted to the blood on her face.

The woman gave a little nod, careful to not hurt her neck anymore. “It’s gonna be a while and you guys have classes in the morning.”

The two looked at each other, then nodded, sighed, and stood. “Call if you need anything.” Octavia ordered.

Raven gave a half smile and a thumbs up. “Gottcha.” They turned to leave and she called out, “And ignore the dent in our wall.” Octavia scrunched her eyebrows and Raven gave another halfhearted grin.

It took twenty minutes for the nurse to call her back, which she thought was unprofessional because she was _bleeding_ in the waiting room and in _pain._ They could have at least given her morphine or something.

The nurse checked her vitals, took down some information, and then told her that Dr. Frost would be in shortly to set her nose and stitch her wounds.

_Dr. Frost. What kind of name is that? He’s probably some old white man with a superiority complex that—_

“Whoa,” She gasped under her breath because Dr. Frost _was not_ an old man he was a young man. A very gorgeous, very young _young_ man with the brightest blue eyes she’d ever seen and a beautiful face to match. His brown hair came to his shoulders and had several braids running through it and oh _man_ could she pull on that hair and—

_Shut the fuck up._ She scolded herself, adverting her eyes from the doctor and narrowing them at the wall as she continued to mentally yell at herself. She just caught her boyfriend cheating and just had the shit beat out of her—now was not the time to be thinking about how incredibly beautiful her doctor was.

But god, was he _beautiful._

“Raven Reyes.” _Fuck_ even his _goddamn voice_ was sexy. Low and raspy and _lord_ she could get lost in it for days and days.

But no. No. She had to compose herself.

“Yes.”

He raised an eyebrow as he pulled up a chair in front of her and sat down. “What happened to you?” He asked, putting on a pair of gloves and gingerly touching her face to examine it.

“I got in a fight.” She stated sheepishly, looking everywhere but at him.

“Tell me the other person looks worse.” He teased, rolling over to the small sink and grabbing the supplies he would need to treat her injuries.

She gave a little shrug. “She didn’t come out of it pretty.”

He shook his head but didn’t hide the grin making its way on his face. Her heart did a little flutter. She made it a point to not look at him the whole time he was patching her up.

That was the first time she met Dr. Braids.

 

* * *

 

 

She couldn’t focus. Not on school, not at her job. She couldn’t focus on anything except that image of _them fucking._

Him fucking her.

Her fucking him.

Them fucking.

_Them fucking._

“Goddamn it.” She shoved her laptop—new, shiny, definitely _not_ going to destroy this one—off her lap and threw on some workout clothes. She made sure to grab a fifty and then she was out the door, running towards the unknown alley, desperate for the unmarked door.

It’d taken her two weeks to heal. Her nose was still broken but the cuts were gone and the bruises were fading. She promised Emori and Octavia that she wouldn’t do it again, but goddamn it she had to. Nothing else made the thoughts and the images go away. Plus, they wouldn’t be there tonight: Octavia and Lincoln were at some charity event and Emori and Murphy were on their third anniversary date, so they would never know.

Well, they’d figure it out from all the new injuries she would have and the possibly re-broken nose, but technicalities. They could give her shit for it later; right now she just needed to forget, and in that cage she did.

 

 

She won that time, and she wore her trophies with pride. Yeah, her nose was broken again, her eye was black, her lip was swollen and bleeding, her cheek was cracked, and she was pretty sure she had the onset of a concussion, but _she won_ and that was all that mattered to her.

The ER was busy for a Tuesday night, so the wait would be long, but she didn’t mind; she wanted to revel in the pain for as long as possible; as long as she was in pain she didn’t think of anything else. People stared at her as she limped in, holding her side and breathing slowly. Maybe she’d broken a rib, too. The nurse at the counter sighed when she saw Raven, recognizing her from a few weeks ago. She handed her a clipboard, which Raven grabbed with a coy smile, and then sent her to a chair.

She sat there for an hour before she was called back. The nurse assessed her, asked her if she wanted any pain medication, which Raven happily declined, and then said the doctor would be in shortly.

Shortly meant thirty more minutes. But again, Raven didn’t mind. Maybe all the adrenalin was making her high.

“Miss Reyes,” The man read off her chart as he walked into the room. She looked up and from her good eye she recognized the hot doctor from before. Under his white coat he was wearing a suit, which was odd because it was three in the morning and where the hell did he have to be this late looking so fancy?

“Morning, Doc.” She greeted, trying to smile but failing because of how banged up and swollen her face was.

His jaw went slack a little when he saw what a mess the woman was. He pulled up the chair in front of her, gloves already on, and gently touched her bleeding face. “What happened?” He asked, concern flowing through his tone.

She gave a little shrug, which hurt more than she’d anticipated. “I won the fight.” Was all she said, wincing with each word.

Dr. Frost gave her a soft look, eyes wanting to say more than his mouth would. “I would hope so.” He mumbled, and then began dabbing a cotton ball covered in alcohol on her beaten face. That time, she didn’t look away from him.

That was the second time she met Dr. Gorgeous Eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Needless to say, Octavia and Emori gave her hell about the second fight. Lincoln and Murphy praised her, gave her high fives, bought her a month supply of frozen yogurt coupons. _You beat Echo, holy shit!_ Murphy had exclaimed, bringing her into a tight and painful hug. The woman was apparently one of the strongest cage fighters the Underground had ever seen (the others being Anya, Ontari, and Lexa, the last two Raven had not had the pleasure of fighting— _yet_ ).

She took their praise with a grain of salt, though, because even though she was still healing from her wounds her mind was back in that dark place of _them._

“Why do you keep doing this?” Octavia asked in exasperation, falling onto the couch beside Emori.

“Because I can. And I’m good at it.” Raven answered simply, propping her feet up and putting an ice pack on her twice broken nose.

“But you could—“

“Why don’t you give Lincoln shit about this?” The dark skinned girl snapped harshly, shooting the brunette a dark glare. Octavia opened and closed her mouth a few times but fell into silence when she had nothing to say. “Exactly.”

“Rae, we—“

She adverted her glare to Emori, whose cheeks instantly turned pink. “You don’t give Murphy shit about this, either, so shut your fucking mouth.” And _okay_ she was being too mean, too harsh, too much of a bitch to the two women who cared so much for her. And her anger was directed in the wrong place, she knew that, but she couldn’t _fucking help it._

The three of them fell into an uncomfortable silence for ten minutes before Octavia asked, “Who broke your heart?” Her voice soft, faint.

Raven looked away, wiped the threatening tears from her eyes. “Finn.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Emori questioned, scooting closer to her friend and putting an arm around her shoulders.

She gave a little shrug. “I was…embarrassed.”

“Why?” Octavia asked, her brows furrowed.

“Did you know Clarke was sleeping with him?” The woman asked bluntly, her voice flat.

“What the fuck?” Emori gasped in anger.

“The fuck she didn’t!” Octavia exclaimed in astonishment.

So, they had no idea. Raven thought that would make her feel better, that the other two other women in her life that meant so much to her would never keep something like that from her, not make her feel like _such a fucking dumbass,_ but sadly it didn’t.

She told them the story. And she finally cried.

 

 

They watched her fight this time, and watched her get knocked out in the fifth round. She held strong, swinging low, defense, defense, defense. Lincoln had been training her, showing her how to play dirty if needed. She went up against a woman named Monroe this time, and damn was she strong. Raven punched her right in the nose, over and over and over again, but she wouldn’t go down.

In the fifth round Monroe connected her knee with Raven’s head and she was out.

“We have got to stop meeting this way.” She muttered drowsily as Dr. Frost entered the room.

“Drunk?” He questioned, looking to Octavia with an amused eyebrow arched.

She shook her head bitterly, arms crossed over her chest. “Knee to the face.”

He winced. “Ouch.”

Then his hands were on Raven’s face but she was too out of it to enjoy it properly. “You gotta stop doing this to yourself.” He whispered, his blue eyes solemn as he checked her pulse and then began cleaning her face.

“Yeah, maybe you can convince her.” Octavia grumbled, then left the room to get coffee. It was four in the morning and she had a class at six; Raven owed her big time.

Raven was silent for a few seconds, letting the doctor work and straining to keep herself awake; she knew the chances of slipping into a coma if someone fell asleep when they had a concussion was high. Finally, she said softly, “I don’t want to stop.”

Dr. Frost shifted his head to the side, bit his lip in the corner like he was about to say something, but just sighed and continued to patch up her face, fingers gentle, eyes never wavering from hers, mouth looking like it wanted to say something but didn’t.

And _god_ she wished he had.

That was the third time she met Dr. Pretty Face.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Let me explain.” She begged, her tone desperate, her eyes blurry from tears.

“Explain what?!” She shouted back, throwing her arms wide beside her, chest heaving, vision beginning to turn black from rage. “There’s nothing to fucking explain! I saw you—I saw both of you! Caught you red fucking handed. There’s nothing to explain.” She turned away from the blonde, eager for the conversation to be over and for her to leave but she just wouldn’t _shut the fuck up._

She touched her shoulder and the brunette froze, heart stopping and sight going completely black because _how fucking dare she?_ “Raven, please, I’m—“ And she spun around, fist bawled up tight, and connected it with her jaw. Once, twice, three times and then Octavia ran out of her room to pull the darker haired woman off the pale woman, bloody and crying.

“Stop! Stop!” Octavia shouted, using all her strength to keep Raven away from Clarke.

Raven stopped struggling, yanked herself from her friends grasp, and said darkly to her ex-best friend, “Get the fuck out of my apartment. I never want to see you again.”

The woman left holding her face, covering her bloody jaw with her hand. She was too shocked to say anything else.

“Raven,” Octavia started, grabbing a cold wash cloth and wiping it over her friend’s raw knuckles.

She looked away from her, didn’t wince or cringe when the scratchy cloth ran over her hand—everything was numb. “I didn’t do it because of the cheating. I could give a fuck less. I did it because of the lying. I don’t know how long this had been going on, but long enough. Long enough to make it hurt. Maybe I’d forgive it if it was a one night stand. Maybe. But it wasn’t and…if they wanted to be together we could have broken up and…” Raven looked up at Octavia, tears spilling down her cheeks. “They didn’t have to ruin everything. I did it because they ruined everything.”

The younger girl pulled the woman into a tight hug, hoping that maybe it’d squeeze away some of the pain. Octavia liked to think it did. It didn’t, but Raven let her believe it anyway. “Come on,” She pulled away and gave her a small, sad smile. “Your knuckles are broken; we gotta get you to the hospital.” She pulled her up and Raven didn’t object.

 

 

“So, why do you do it?” Dr. Frost asked after he’d set Raven’s knuckles and had begun to clean off all the blood. He’d come in the room with a sour look on his face, accustomed to this patient and objective of what she did. But when he saw that it was only a few broken knuckles—and not another broken nose or black eye—he eased up a little.

Raven looked down at him, though he didn’t look at her, and she was glad for that because one look from those understanding blue eyes and she might would have burst into tears. She didn’t want to do that. “Do what?” She questioned, her voice low and rough. All that screaming at Clarke had taken a toll on her throat.

He looked up at her, met her gaze. “Fight.”

She rolled her eyes, asked playfully, “Are you one of those?”

“One of those?” He wondered with raised brow.

“Yeah, someone who’s gonna go all preachy and try to convince me to stop.” She hissed the last few words as he dug a cotton swab in her middle knuckle, trying to get every crevice clean before he put the cast on it.

The man gave a little laugh and she came to the conclusion that she could listen to that all day. “No, I’m not one of those.” He moved back in his chair a little so that he could really look at her, though he didn’t let go of her hand. He cocked his head to the side, a little smile on his lips, and gave a shrug. “I’m just wondering how many more times I’m going to see you in my ER and if I should get a body bag ready.”

She stifled a short laugh, gave a pitiful one shoulder shrug. “I don’t know about that. Maybe.” Then her voice grew soft and she felt her eyes water and _goddamn it, Reyes, do not cry in front of this doctor._ “I fight to forget. To feel something other than… The adrenalin makes me feel invincible and it makes me forget.”

“Wow, that was deep.” He grinned, winked. “You should be a poet.”

Raven narrowed her eyes but smiled, hoped she wasn’t blushing. “Shut the fuck up.”

He moved away from her and she contained the pathetic whine moving its way up her throat. She wanted to kick her own ass. “What are you trying to forget?” He asked curiously.

She looked away from him then, took a deep breath and explained, even though she didn’t have to, “I saw my boyfriend fucking my best friend. This morning she came to my dorm and tried to explain herself—I punched her in the nose. That’s how I broke my knuckles; I wasn’t in the cage this time.” Talking to the doctor was easy. She guessed it had to be since he was a doctor and patients had to trust their doctor and tell them what was wrong. But she didn’t _have_ to tell him about her cheating ex and backstabbing friend—she _wanted_ to. She wanted him to know _her._ She hoped that maybe he wanted that, too.

“Did it make you feel better?” He asked softly.

She nodded, then shook her head, then shrugged and huffed a large sigh. “Until it didn’t.”

“Well,” He ran his thumb lightly over her bruised hand. “I hope you find whatever it is you’re looking for.”

That was the fourth time she met Dr. Warm Smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Upside: She beat Ontari. The fiercest fighter in the Underground.

Downside: Raven had to be rushed to the ER in an ambulance because she had several broken ribs, a broken nose— _again_ —and a fractured wrist.

“I won.” She smiled painfully up at Octavia as she ran beside the gurney as they pushed Raven into the hospital.

Her friend scowled, the crease deepening between her brows and frowned. “You’re a fucking idiot.” Was all she was able to say before the doctors took her from the EMTs and hauled her to the section of the hospital that Octavia was allowed in.

She was in the ER two hours later after all the x-rays were done and had pain medicine pulsing through her. The nurse said the doctor would be in the see her shortly to set her broken nose— _again_ —and she requested Dr. Frost. The nurse had given her a twitch of a smile, a little nod, and then left. Maybe Raven was being bold because she was high off the medication or maybe she had finally grown some ovaries, she didn’t know and frankly she didn’t care. She’d come to learn that seeing the good doctors face was better than any drugs.

He came in, exasperated and wan, seeing her there battered and broken made him feel things he hadn’t felt for anyone in a long time and it broke is damaged heart to see her lying there bloody like a piece of meat. He was silent as he began the tedious task of patching her up.

Raven spoke first, her voice a paper thin whisper, “It was scary.”

He looked at her briefly, then went back to wrapping her wrist. “What was?”

“Riding in that thing.” She said, referring to the ambulance that had brought her in.

Dr. Frost gave a little nod. “Yeah, they’re not fun.”

“I thought I was going to die.” She admitted.

“Then stop doing it.” He stated, his voice bordering between pissed and caring.

Raven barked a laugh that sent pain chills down her spine. “I can’t.”

“Why?”

“Because I just can’t.”

He rolled his eyes. “Then I have a feeling we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other.”

She looked up at him, raised a bruised brow. “Is that a bad thing?” She asked, hoping for the answer she wanted. She liked seeing him. She liked talking to him. It’d been months since the Finn and Clarke ordeal and she was _finally_ starting break away from the pain. The fighting helped; it was bad and she really could get killed doing it, but it helped. And seeing Dr. Frost helped, too.

The man was silent for a few moments, biting his lip, thinking of his answer. Finally, he nodded and said, “Yes because you’re getting hurt and being a doctor I’m against putting yourself in danger.”

“And not as a doctor?” She asked, hopeful.

“No, because… _because._ ” His voice was firm, his eyes were sincere, and his body was so close to hers she could practically feel the heat radiating off of him. All she wanted was for him to wrap himself around her, fill her with his warmth, and never let her go.

That was the fifth time she met Dr. Soft Hands.

 

* * *

 

She was outside Ark Memorial, pacing back and forth, chewing on the inside of her mouth from anxiety. She wanted to go in and wait for him but she didn’t want it to seem weird. Well, he was going on a date with a patient so that was already weird enough. But technically she wasn’t a patient—she was just a frequent visitor.

“Hey,” She turned to see him approaching, hair in a bun, some braids falling in his face, broad smile on his lips.

“Hey,” Raven greeted back, smiling up at him as he stopped in front of her.

He brought his hand up to her face, cupped her yellowing cheek. “No cuts this time.”

She gave a faint smile. “Feels weird not meeting you in the ER.”

Roan put his arm around her shoulders and began leading her towards his car. “I think I like it better this way.”

Raven grabbed his hand and leaned into him. “Yeah, me, too.”

That was the sixth time she met Dr. Beautiful Everything.

It’d been fourteen days, three hours, and twenty-seven seconds since her last fight and she didn’t miss it at all.

She’d found what she’d been looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> what happens in fight club stays in fight club


End file.
